fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Top of the World
thumb|left|292px|Sternenhimmel Quelle: GoogleHallo, hier geht es weiter mit meiner nächsten Story. Sie ist quasi die Fortsetzung der Geschichte " Ein heißer Sommer". Die New Directions sind auf dem Weg zu den Nationals, erleben manches Abenteuer privat. Viel Spass beim Lesen. Bitte ab 12 Jahren lesen. Und nun........auf nach Lima!! :-) Status: Beendet Einer kommt,einer geht...... Der Herbst war jetzt mit voller Härte gekommen. Nach dem extrem heißen, trockenen Sommer waren jetzt die Tage extrem feucht und kurz. Die Bäume waren in ihre roten und gelben Blättern gekleidet. Überall auf den Straßen waren kleine Pfützen. Die Cherios trainierten jetzt in der kleinen Sporthalle, obwohl Sue meinte die Temperaturen seien noch zu ertragen, ebenso das Football/Basektballteam da der Rasen im Stadion einer Morastlanschaft gleichte. Finn und Puck wurden zum Captain, bzw Co Captain der Mannschaft ernannt worden und dies machte vor allem Puck mächtig stolz. Er lies keinen Moment aus um mit stolz geschwellter Brust durch die Schule zu laufen.thumb|left|208px|Quelle: Glee Wiki Rachel und Finn waren seit diesem Sommer richtig unzertrennlich. Sie hängten jede freie Minute die sie hatten zusammen ab. Im Glee Club begann die heiße Phase der Vorbereitung auf die Nationals in Hawai. Alle freuten sich riesig darauf. Nach dem zum Schluss schlecht verlaufenen Auftritt in New York waren alle heiß es dieses Jahr besser zu machen. Der Auftritt bei den letzten Regionals war atemberaubend gewesen. Vocal Adrenaline, die Seriensieger der letzten Jahre, wurden vernichtend geschlagen. Dieses Erfolgserlebnis wird jedem Mitglied auf Jahre im Gedächtnis bleiben, da waren sich alle sicher. Heute Nachmittag war es endlich soweit. Will wollte mit den Kids zusammen eine Liste erstellen mit Songs die für die Nationals in Frage kammen. Von den Mädels in der Gruppe kam der Vorschlag das man doch einen Song von den Mädels und einen von den Jungs performen lassen könnte. Will fand die Idee nicht schlecht und deswegen sollten beide Gruppen bis morgen etwas vorbereiten und dann präsentieren. Die Kids begannen sofort die Köpfe zusammenzustecken und zu beraten was sie den machen würden. Will konnte sich ein sanftes Lächeln beim Anblick der Schüler nicht verkneifen. Als er diesen Club vor fast 3 Jahren übernommen hatte waren am Anfang nur ein paar Schüler dabei die noch überhaupt nicht wie ein Showchor klang. Aber über die letzten Jahre waren diese Kids zu einem richtig verschworenen Haufen zusammengewachsen der, wenn es darauf ankommt, nichts zwischen sie kommen lässt. Will war deswegen schon ein wenig stolz auf sich. Er hatte mehrmals an sich gezweifelt und wollte auch schon das eine oder andere Mal hinschmeissen. Aber entweder hatten die Kids ihn mit einer tollen Peformance umgestimmt oder , wie beim letzten Mal Emma die ihn wieder aufgebaut hat. Emma war zum neuen ruhigen Pol in seinem Leben geworden. Er beendete die Probe für heute und lies die Kids nach Hause gehen. Morgen sollten die Auftritte stattfinden und Will freute sich darauf! Als er über den Parkplatz in Richtung seines Autos ging fielen ihm mehrere Gestalten auf die auf dem Parkplatz herumlungerten. Er ging zu ihnen rüber und erkannte beim näherkommen einige Mitglieder der Footballmannschaft des Vorjahres. Zwei, drei Schüler waren sogar in Wills Unterricht gewesen. Sie standen im Kreis um jemanden. Will gab sich zu erkennen und die Gruppe gab die Sicht auf das innere des Kreises preis. Dort stand Dave Karofsky und schaute recht ungläubig drein als er Will erkannte. Will ging auf Dave zu und fragte ihn. Will: " Dave, alles in Ordnung?". Dave: " Ja! Alles OK, Sie können verschwinden, gehen sie einfach!" Will :" Dave, irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht, dass merke ich doch! Was machen die ganzen Jungs hier?" Einer der anderen, Will meinte er hies Brian, trat vor und sprache. Brian: " Alles gut Mr. Schue, wir wollten nur unserem alten Teamkamerad ein paar nette Tips für das nächste Spiel geben. Nichts schlimmes, oder Dave?!" Dave: " Ja, alles gut. Nur ein paar Tips, genau!" Will :" OK, wenn das so ist kann ich wirklich gehen. Dave, wenn etwas sein soltle, mein Büro kennst du ja!" Dave: " Geht klar." Will stieg in sein Auto ein und fuhr los. Er hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl als er den Parkplatz verlies. Irgendend etwas war mit Dave Karofsy, aber wenn er nicht selber darüber reden wollte konnte Will nichts dagegen tun. Er stieg nach kurzer Fahrt zuhause aus. Seit Emma zu ihm gezogen war freute es ihn wieder die Haustür aufzuschliesen. Seit er geschieden worden war hatte es keine Frau bisher wieder geschafft dieses Gefühl für Heimlichkeit und Geborgenheit bei ihm zu erzeugen. Emma war die erste die dies bei ihm wieder auslöste. Klar war die Zeit mit Holly schön und am Anfang hatte er sie auch vermisst aber in der Gesamtheit war Emma der absolute Traum für Will. Er hatte wieder das Gefühl komplett zu sein, sein anderes Ich gefunden zu haben. Er hänge also seine Jacke auch, legte seine Aktentasche wie immer auf den gleichen Platz und ging direkt in die Küche, aus der es wohlig angenehm duftete. Als Emma ihn sag musste sie unwillkürlich lachen und machte grosse Augen. Will ging auf seine Freundin zu gab ihr einen grossen, langen Kuss. Will: " Guten Abend schöne Frau!" Emma:" Hallo schöner Mann, hat alles geklappt im Glee Club? Ich habe Hähnchen gemacht." Will: " Ja, im Glee Club ist alles ok, wir haben ein Mash Up Battle zwischen Jungs und Mädels, wenn du Zeit und Lust hast kannst du es dir ja anhören. Es duftet herrlich aber du musst für mich nicht kochen. Ich hoffe du weist das, ich liebe dich auch so. Morgen koche ich für uns, hat Madam einen speziellen Wunsch?" Emma: " Hey, willst du damit sagen dass mein Essen nicht gut ist?!" Auf Emmas Stirn breiteten sich mehrere Falten aus und sie schaute ganz verletzt zu Will der sofort seinen Fehler bemerkte. Will:" Nein, oh Gott, so hatte ich das nicht gemeint. Ich liebe dein Essen, wirklich. Ich wollte nur sagen dass ich euch Frauen nicht nur als Küchenhilfe sehe. Natürlich freue ich mich wenn du für uns kochst. War es halt nur die letzten Monate gewohnt alleine für mich zu kochen. Verzeih mir Schatz." Er nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie lange. Emma war ab und an sehr unsicher und verletztlich, dass vergass Will ab und an. Nach 1-2 Minuten war aber alles wieder ok und beide standen nun zusammen am Herd um das Essen fertig zu machen. Keine zwanzig Minuten später saßen beide gemeinsam am gedeckten Tisch und aßen zusammen, die Flasche Weißwein stand mit auf dem Tisch. Emma: " Ich würde gerne morgen bei dem Battle dabei sein, weis noch wie lustig es beim letzten Mal war. Bin dabei." Will:" Klasse, die Kids freuen sich bestimmt wenn sie dich sehen. Du hast nen guten Einfluss auf sie." Emma:" Aber du hast was, das merke ich Dir an. Was ist Will, was bedrückt Dich?" Er wahr immer wieder aufs Neue faziniert wie feinfühlig diese Frau war. Sie hatte anscheinend Antennen mit denen sie die Schwingungen auffing. Will: " Ja, ich habe vorhin auf dem Parkplatz Dave Karofsky mit ein paar alten Footballern gesehen. Er schien nicht besonderst glücklich zu sein, meinte thumb|left|Quelle: Google aber es währe alles in Ordnung. Irgendwie glaubte ich ihm nicht." Emma: " Dave Karofsky?? Der war gestern bei mir in der Sprechstunde. Er wollte von mir einen Rat zwecks seinem Outing." Will: " Seinem Outing?? Hä, was heißt das denn? Ist er schwul?" Emma: " Er denkt ja, zumindest hat er quasi einen Freund wie er mir gestanden hat. Er war sich nur so unsicher wegen der Geschichte damals mit Kurt. Erinnerst du dich doch bestimmt noch dran?" Will: " Ja, klar. Er hat damals Kurt das Leben zu Hölle gemacht. Deswegen hat Kurt die Schule gewechselt. Ok, und jetzt hat er gemerkt das er auf Jungs steht?! Schon seltsam." Emma: " Will, es passiert oft das Jugendliche erst langsam ihre sexuelle Orientierung finden. Ich glaube Dave Karofsky das er es ehrlich meint." Will: " Ich hoffe du hast Recht. Naja, egal lass uns weiteressen. Es schmeckt übrigens hervorragend Schatz." Der Abend ging in aller Ruhe mit einer gemeinsamen DVD zu Ende. Trotzdem ging Will beim einschlafen Dave nicht aus dem Kopf. Er beschloss trotzdem noch eimmal mit ihm das Gespräch zu suchen. Am nächsten Morgen ging Will, nachdem er sein Auto auf dem Lehrerparkplatz abgestellt hatte, direkt zu Coach Beiste in die Umkleidekabine um mit ihr über Dave zu sprechen. Beiste: " Morgen Will, wollen sie etwa heute mitrainieren, nötig scheinen sie es ja zu haben, *grins* Will: " Nein, danke. Ich bin hier weil ich mit ihnen über Dave Karofsky sprechen möchte." Beiste: " Über Dave?? Wieso, hat er etwas angestellt? Wenn ja können sie sicher sein das er dafür nicht ungeschoren davon kommt. Ich stehe nicht auf Diziplinlosigkeit!" Will: " Nein, er hat nichts angestellt. Ich habe ihn nur gestern Abend auf dem Parkplatz hier mit ein paar ehemaligen Spielern von ihnen gesehen. Er schien nicht glücklich zu sein. Aber mit mir reden wollte er nicht. Und Emma hat mir gestern Abend erzählt das er sich wohl als schwul vor kurzem geoutet hatte. Ist ihnen etwas aufgefallen?" Beiste: " Nein, wieso hat mir Dave nichts gesagt? Das ist wirklich etwas beunruhigend denn die Jungs haben noch so ihre Probleme mit Homosexualität. Ich werde gleich mal mit ihm reden wenn er kommt. Danke Will das sie mit mir geredet haben." Will: " OK, währen sie so nett und würden mich auf dem Laufenden halten?" Beiste: " Ja, klar mach ich gern." Will ging von der Umkleide direkt in sein Klassenzimmer. Er musste jetzt zwei Doppelstunden Spanisch unterrichten und dann standen die Competion der Mädels und Jungs im Glee Club an. Er konnte sich nicht wirklich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, was seine Schüler, vor allem Puck, groß ausnutzte indem er mit seinem Handy spielte anstatt Vokabeln zu lernen. Als die Stunden endlich fertig waren begab er sich zum Chorraum wo schon die ersten Schüler und Emma warteten. Nachdem alle versammelt waren konnte der Contest losgehen. Will beschloss das die Mädels anfangen durften. Alle versammelten sich und nach ein paar Sekunden setzte die Musik ein. Die Mädels waren gut, sie performten einwandfrei und Will und Emma blieb nichts anderes übrig als nach beendeten Auftritt alle riesig zu loben und mit Beifall zu überschütten. Nun waren die Jungs dran und Will meinte dass sie sich nach diesem Auftritt richtig anstrengen mussten um eine faire Chance gegen die Mädels zu haben, Finn und die anderen sahen mehr als selbsbewusst aus als sie sich aufstellten. Das Licht wurde ein wenig abgedunkelt und die Musik begann...... Doch kaum hatten die Jungs angefangen zu singen betrat Coach Beiste den Raum und bedeutete Will das es wohl dringend ist. Will stand unverzüglich auf und folgte ihr raus vor die Tür. Dort fing Beiste sofort an... Beiste: " Will, es geht um Dave, es ist etwas schlimmes passiert!" Will: " Was ist denn passiert? So reden sie doch endlich!" Beiste: " Dave war heute nicht im Training, auch die anderen wussten nicht was mit ihm ist. Also habe ich bei seinen Eltern angerufen. Die waren völlig entsetzt als ich meinte dass Dave heute nicht in der Schule sei. Er währe gestern zu einem Freund um dort zu übernachten sagten sie mir. Nach kurzer Zeit riefen sie mich zurück um mir zu sagen das Dave nie bei seinem Freund angekommen sei. Vor zehn Minuten kamm die Info das sie Dave im Park gefunden haben. Brutals zusammengeschlagen und bewusstlos! Im Moment ist er auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus!" Will: " Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" Oh mein Gott." Beiste: " Ja, so habe ich auch gedacht. Ich werde nach der Schule ins Krankenhaus fahren, vielleicht kann ich mehr erfahren." Will: " Ich komme mit wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht. Danke für die Info.Ich gehe jetzt wieder rein. Mein Gott Dave!" Er und Beiste verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Will betrat wieder den Chorraum und alle schauten ihn mit neugierigem Blick an. Man schien ihm anscheinend das eben Gehörte im ´Gesicht anzusehen denn nach wenigen Augenblicken fragte Rachel völlig entsetzt. Rachel :" Was ist los mit Ihnen Mr. Schue? Sie sehen aus als ob sie einen Geist gesehen hätten!?" Will: " Ich habe eben eine schlechte Nachricht bekommen. Was genau will und kann ich euch noch nicht erzählen, ich brauche noch ein paar mehr Informationen. Aber lassen wir uns vorerst davon nicht ablenken. Jungs ,. sorry das ich eure Performance nicht komplett gesehen habe. Seit bitte so freundlich und macht euren Auftritt noch einmal, diesmal werde ich ihn mir komplett anschauen. Versprochen!" Will setzte sich mit versteinerter Miene neben Emma und die Jungs machten noch einmal ihren Auftritt. Nachdem sie fertig waren warteten alle auf Wills Entscheidung. Dieser blieb einige Sekunden völlig regungslos auf seinem Stuhl sitzen bevor er aufstand und verkündete das beide Gruppen tolle Auftitte hingelegt hätten. In der Gesamtheit waren aber für ihn die Mädchen ein Tick besser und somit durften diese eine Solonummer bei den Nationals aufführen. Die Jungs sollten bitte nicht enttäuscht sein, die Entscheidung sei ihm nicht leicht gefallen. Direkt nach dieser Ansage, unter dem verständlichen Jubel der Mädels und den etwas ungläubigen Blicken der Jungs, verlies Will den Raum.thumb|left|352px|Quelle: Google Emma folgte ihm umgehend, Auf dem Parkplatz erwischte sie ihren Freund und stellte ihn völlig ausser Atem zur Rede. Will erklärte ihr in kurzen Sätzen was passiert war und das er jetzt sofort ins Krankenhaus fahren werde um in Erfahrung zu bringen wie es Dave geht. Emma stieg ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf den Beifahrersitz und Will startete den Motor und verlies den Parkplatz in Richtung Krankenhaus. Dort angekommen eilten beide sofort durch den grossen Zentraleingang und suchten auf dem Übersichtsplan die Station für Jugendliche. Beide stiegen in den Fahrstuhl und fuhren in den 5. Stock. Als die Türen aufgingen blickten sie rechts und links in den Gang um zu erkennen in welche Richtung sie mussten. Sie entschieden sich für links und nach nur einigen Sekunden begeneten sie einer Schwester die ihnen auf Nachfrage sagen konnte in welchem Zimmer Dave lag. Emma und Will klopften vorsichtig an die Tür die man ihr gesagt hatte und traten dann ein. Da lag Dave in einem Bett, überall am Körper waren Schläuche und Monitore angeschlossen. Er schien zu schlafen, zumindest waren seine Augen geschlossen und er zeigte keine Reaktion. Auf einmal öffnete sich hinter ihnen die Tür und ein Arzt trat ein. Er schaute sehr streng und überrascht auf die unerwarteten Besucher. Dr: " Wer sind sie und was wollen Sie hier? Bitte verlassen sie sofort das Zimmer oder ich muss die Sicherheit holen!" Emma: " Halt, bitte. Wir sind Lehrer von Dave Karofsky, Wir haben gehört was ihm passiert ist und wollten wissen wie es ihm geht. Mein Name ist Emma Pilsburry und das ist Will Schuster." Dr: " OK. Entschuldigen sie bitte meine Reaktion aber man kann in der heutigen Zeit leider nie wissen wer sich so im Krankenhaus herumtreibt. Mein Name ist Dr. Morgenstern und bin der zuständige Arzt. David´s Zustand kann man momentan als sehr kritisch einstufen." Will: " Warum? Sind seine Verletzungen so schwer?" Dr: " Nein, er hat einen gebrochenen Arm, mittelschwere Prellungen im Gesicht und ein geplatztes Trommelfell. Ich würde lapidar sagen er hat mächtig was einstecken müssen aber nichts lebensgefährliches. Was uns Probleme macht ist sein Alkoholspiegel von fast 3,9 Promile! Er hatte schwere Atemaussetzer und wir haben Schwirigkeiten seinen Rhytmus über 45 zu halten!" Will: " 3,9 Promille?! Dave ist Sportler, das verstehe ich nicht!" In diesem Moment wurde ihr Gespräch von einem grauenhaften lauten Warnton unterbrochen. Alle drei schauten gleichzeitig zum Bett von David wo auf einmal mehrere rote Lampen angefangen hatten zu blinken. Auf dem großen Monitor rechts vom Bett war ein Bild zu sehen was Will den Schauer über den Rücken laufen lies. Dr: " Verlassen sie sofort den Raum. Er hat einen Herzstillstand!" Will und Emma verliesen sofort das Zimmer. Auf dem Flur rannten ihnen schon zwei Schwestern und ein weiterer Arzt entgegen. Alle drei verschwanden in Daves Zimmer. Will stand mit entsetzten Augen vor der Tür und starrte diese an. Erst als Emma ihn sanft mit sich zog begann er sich zu bewegen. Etwa 30 m waren mehrere Stühle zu einer Sitzgruppe um einen Kaffeeautomaten zusammengestellt. Will setzte sich auf Bitten von Emma hin und sie holte für beide jeweils einen Kaffee. Will vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Emma streichelte ihm fürsorglich über den Rücken aber Will reagierte nicht darauf. Er starrte auf den Boden vor ihm. In diesem Moment ging der Fahrstuhl auf und ein Mann und eine Frau verliesen diesen und gingen direkt auf das Zimmer von David zu. Will stand auf und ging zu ihnen rüber. Beide drehten sich zu ihm um und sahen ihn unschlüssig an. Will stellte sich vor. Will: " Entschuldigen sie bitte, sie müssen die Eltern von David sein. Ich bin Will Schuster, Lehrer an der Mc Kinley High School. Ich bin hierher gekommen weil ich wissen wollte was passiert ist. David hat vor 10 Minuten einen Herzstillstand erlitten. Die Ärtzte sind noch drin." Ms Karofsky. " Ja, wir sind die Eltern von David. Wir wissen selber nicht was passiert ist. Coach Beiste hatte uns angerufen. Mein Mann ist erst vor 1,5 Stunden gelandet. Wir sind sofort hierher gefahren. Ich kann es nicht glauben, und David´s Herz hat aufgehört zu schlagen?? OH MEIN GOTT, ich will da jetzt rein." Ihr liefen zuerst Tränen über die Wangen, dann schüttelte sie sich am ganzen Körper durch Krämpfe. Ihr Mann musste sie stützen und in den Arm nehmen. thumb|274px|Quelle: GoogleWill half den beiden zu der Sitzgruppe wo Emma noch immer saß. So sitzend warteten alle vier auf irgend eine Regung aus dem Zimmer. Jede Schwester die vorbei kamm wurde mit grossen fragenden Augen angeschaut. Leider konnte keiner der vorbeilaufenden Mitarbeiter des Krankenhauses ihnen weiterhelfen. Es hies immer man solle sich gedulden, es werde alles mögliche gemacht. Will hielt diese Warterei nicht länger aus und stand auf. Er müsse frische Luft schnappen. Emma verneinte auf die Frage ob sie mitwolle. Sie hatte vor weiter mit den Eltern von Dave darauf zu warten dass die Ärzte endlich aus dem Zimmer kammen und sie mehr erfahren konnten. Will stieg in den Fahrstuhl und drückte auf den Knopf für das Erdgeschoss. Die Kabine setzte sich in Bewegung, die Zahlen auf dem Bedienfeld welche anzeigten in welcher Etage man sich befand blinkten nacheinander auf. Erst die 4 dann die 3, bei der 2 blieb der Aufzug plötzlich stehen. Will schaute wiederwillig auf die Tafel um zu sehen wo der Fahrstuhl stehen geblieben war. Laut der Beschriftung war dies die Abteilung Gynäkologie und die Geburtenstation. Die Türen gingen auf und vor Will standen........Rachel und Finn! thumb|left|248px|Quelle: GoogleWill schaute die beiden genauso ungläubig an wie die beiden ihn. Die erste die etwas hervorbrachte war Rachel. Rachel :" Mr Schue, was machen sie hier? Sind sie krank?" Will: " Ähh, nein. Bitte versprecht mir dass ihr noch nichts sagt. Oben liegt Dave Karofsky und kämpt gerade um sein Leben, Ms Pilsburry und ich sind hergekommen um nach ihm zu sehen." Finn: " Wie Dave liegt hier?? Was ist denn passiert?" Will: " Das kann ich dir gar nicht genau sagen. Er hat einige gebrochene Knochen und Schürfwunden. Aber das Problem ist dass er extrem betrunken hier eingeliefert worden ist. Hast du etwas mitbekommen?" Finn: " Nein, sorry Mr. Schue aber wir beiden sind nicht gerade die besten Freunde!" Will: " Verstehe ich. Aber wenn ich jetzt mal fragen darf was treibt euch beide hier her?" Rachel: " Können sie jetzt ein Geheimniss bewahren Mr. Schue?" Will: " Natürlich Rachel." Rachel schaute Finn sehr intensiv an bis dieser ihr kurz zunickte. Danach rückte sie heraus, Rachel: " Finn und ich waren eben gerade beim Frauenarzt, ich bin schwanger!" Die beiden schauten Will an dessen Mund regelrecht offen stand. Er brauchte merklich ein paar Momente um das eben Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Dann schloss er Rachel in Arme und drückte sie fest. Will: " Herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr beiden! Aber versteht mich bitte nicht falsch, wisst ihr was das für euch bedeutet? " Finn: " Naja, noch nicht hundertprozentig genau. Wir müssen das erst noch einmal verdauen" Will: " OK, wie währe es wenn ich bei Ms Pilsburry einen Termin für euch beide mache. Sie kann euch bestimmt helfen. Wissen es eigentlich eure Eltern?" Rachel:" Nein, wir haben es eben erst erfahren, muss wohl nach der Versöhnung passiert sein *grins*" Laut dem Arzt bin ich in der 9. oder 10. Woche. Also es ist demnach noch zu früh um etwas genaueres zu sagen." Will: " Wollt ihr das Kind eigentlich haben, entschuldigt bitte meine direkte Frage aber ihr versteht sicher das ich nach der Sache mit Quinn etwas direkter bin?!" Finn: " Schon klar Mr. Schue. Also Rachel und ich werden uns der Sache stellen. Wir wissen zwar nicht was auf uns zukommt und wir werden bestimmt viel Hilfe brauchen aber ich liebe Rachel über alles. Und ehrlich gesagt gehören ja zwei Personen dazu wenn man Eltern wird." Bei diesem Satz schaute Rachel ihren Finn mit verträumten Blick an und drückte seine Hand. Man konnte ihr ansehen das Finn ihr eben viel Unsicherheit genommen hat. Will: " So, nachdem das geklärt währe wollt ihr noch mit nach oben zu Dave. Eventuell gibt es etwas neues zu erfahren.?" Rachel: " Nein, ich denke wir werden lieber nach Hause gehen. Etwas Ruhe zum verarbeiten tut uns bestimmt gut. Denken sie noch an den Termin mit Ms Pilsburry?" Will: " Na klar, ich gebe euch in den nächsten Tagen Rückmeldung, versprochen." Die beiden gingen durchs Treppenhaus nach unten in Richtung Ausgang. Will hingegen benutzte die Treppe in die andere Richtung um wieder in den 5. Stock zu gelangen. Die Szene die ihn erwartete war schauderhaft. In der Zwischenzeit war auch Coach Beiste gekommen. Sie, Emma und die Karofskys standen zusammen und sahen grauenhaft aus. Als Will Emma ins Gesicht schaute und dort Tränen entdeckte erwartete er das Schlimmste. Will: " Was ist passiert?? Ihr seht alle grauenhaft aus!" Emma: " Vor 5 Minuten war der Arzt da. Dave hatte mehrere Minuten einen kompletten Herzstillstand. Sein Gehirn wurde in dieser Zeit nicht mit Sauerstoff versorgt. Man hat ihn in ein künstliches Koma versetzt und ihn an die Herz-Lungen Maschine angeschlossen. Es sieht gar nicht gut aus. Die Ärzte wissen nicht ob Dave aufwacht und wenn wird er höchstwahrscheinlich schwer behindert sein!" Diese Tatsachen trafen Will wie ein Stein der einem in den Magen fliegt. Die aufkommende gute Laune die er noch vor 5 Minuten hatte war wie wegefegt. Er konnte nichts anderes tun als Emma in den Arm zu nehmen und anfangen zu weinen. Coach Beiste und Davids Eltern taten es ihnen gleich. Alle waren am Boden zerstört von dieser Hiobsbotschaft. thumb|left|Quelle: Google Nach fast einer Stunde beschlossen Will und Emma das es keinen Sinn mehr machte noch länger hier im Krankenhaus zu warten. Sie verabschiedeten sich von den anderen und versprachen regelmässig sich über Davids Zustand zu informieren. Als beide wieder im Auto saßen fragte Emma Will. Emma:" Alles in Ordnung Schatz, war ein harter Tag für dich oder?" Will: " Kann man so sagen, an solchen Tagen fragt man sich warum man heute morgen aufgestanden ist. Armer Dave!" Emma: " Ja, traurig. Ich hoffe es gibt noch Hoffnung für ihn." Will: " Ich auch aber da fällt mir etwas ein. Ich muss dir noch was erfreuliches erzählen........." Der Beginn eines steinigen Weges....... Am Montag nach der Probe weihte Will die restlichen Kids in die Tragödie um Dave ein. Er hielt es für besser ihnen diese Informatin aus erster Hand zu geben. Die Reaktionen waren unterschiedlich. Die meisten waren bestürzt darüber das einer ihrer Mitschüler so schlimm dran ist. Allerdings war auch eine gewisse, kleine Schadensfreude bei manchen nicht zu verkennen. Kurt war augenscheinlich am meisten von der Neuhigkeit erschreckt, er erzählte allen von dem Kuss damals in der Umkleidekabine. Blaine war zwar im ersten Moment geschockt und getroffen aber sein Freund versicherte ihm glaubhaft und ehrlich dass nie etwas war und sein wird. Jerzt verstanden alle auch Daves Reaktion damals auf dem Abschlussball. Nachdem sich der erste Schock gelegt hatte beschlossen die New Directions mit den Vorbereitungen für die Nationals weiter zu machen. Es war noch ein langer Weg und harter Weg nach Hawai, dessen war sich jeder bewusst. Richtig gute Stimmung wollte aber die restliche Woche bei keinem Beteiligten aufkommen. Mittwochs wurde Will zur örtlichen Polizei geladen da ja noch geklärt werden musste wer Dave die Verletztungen beigebracht hatte und woher ein Minderjähriger den Alkohol hatte. Will war nach ersten Ermittlungen der letzte der Dave in gesundem Zustand gesehen hatte und somit ein wichtiger Zeuge. thumb|left|231px|Shannon Beiste Quelle: GoogleCoach Beiste wurde ebenfalls vorgeladen da sie als Trainer des Footballteams eventuell zur Aufklärung beitragen konnte. Beide gaben zu Protokoll was sie wussten und die Polizei hoffte dadurch etwas Licht ins Dunkle zu bringen. Der Zustand von Dave änderte sich in den folgenden Wochen kaum. Die Ärzte waren auch nicht zuversichtlich das sich dies in naher Zukunft ändern könnte. Will und einige Mitglieder der New Directions besuchten Dave regelmässig im Krankenhaus. Die Proben der Kids hingegen machten tolle Vorschritte. Die Abläufe passten immer besser und auch die einzelnen Stimmen wurden immer besser ausgearbeitet. Rachel und Finn führten die New Directions bei dieser Arbeit mal mehr mal weniger hart an. Wenn jemand Motivation brauchte waren sie ebenso hier zur Stelle als auch wenn ein Mitglied Trost brauchte. Von der Schwangerschaft hatten die beiden ausser Will, Emma und ihren Eltern noch nichts erzählt. Doch so langsam merkte man vor allem Rachel das ungeborene Kind an. Kurt war schon mehrmals aufgefallen das Rachel sehr weite Pullis und Hemden trug. Auch das komisch Essverhalten von ihr sorgte für einige Erheiterung. Eines Montags saß sie in der Mittagspause auf dem Hof und aß ein Brot mit Nuss-Nougat Aufstrich und dazu 3 reife Tomaten. thumb|181px|Quelle: Glee WikiAls Quinn dies bemerke kam sie nicht umhin zu Rachel zu gehen und sie anzusprechen. Quinn:" Hi Rachel, herrliches Wetter heute, findest du nicht? Darf ich Dich mal etwas persönliches fragen?" Rachel schaute etwas überrascht Quinn an. Die beiden hatten zwar in letzter Zeit recht gut miteinander gekonnt aber richtig freundschaftlich war ihr Verhältniss nicht. Insofern war Rachel ein wenig skeptisch. Rachel: " Hallo Quinn. Ja es ist ein wunderschöner, sonniger Tag heute. Klar, schiess los." Quinn: " Ok, also es ist ausnahmsweise richtig sonnig heute und warm dazu. Die im Fernsehen meinten es währe der wärmste Herbsttag in Ohio seit mehr als 45 Jahren. Und du läufst in nem langen, dicken Schlapperpulli rum Ist dir nicht warm?" Rachel wusste genau worauf Quinn hinauswollte. Natürlich war ihr warm heute aber sie hatte heute morgen ihr weites Sommerkleid mit den Punkten nicht gefunden. Sie schaute Quinn mit einem gespielt ernsten Blick an und hoffte so sie überzeugen zu können. Rachel: " Mir war heute morgen kalt und jetzt habe ich nichts zum wechseln mit in der Schule. Klar ist mir warm aber es geht schon." Quinn: " Aha. Mhmm und das du gerade Nougatcreme und Tomaten gegessen hast ist nicht seltsam oder?? Du hast nicht zufällig in lezter Zeit etwas zugenommen, Hitzewallungen und Heishungeratacken? " Rachel: " W-Wieso? W-wie kommst du darauf?" Quinn: " Rachel, bitte das irgendetwas nicht mit dir stimmt sieht seit Tagen jeder. Du rennst 5 x am Tag auf Toilette, isst abartige Sachen. Hallo! Vor 2 Jahren habe ich das auch gemacht und da war ich schwanger mit Beth. Ich glaube das du jetzt schwanger bist Rachel Berry!" Rachel schaute Quinn mit großen Augen an, dann lies sie den Kopf sinken und meinte leise zu ihr ........"bitte verrate es noch niemand. Versprich mir es!" Quinn: " Wieso, weis Finn nocht nichts von seinem Glück? Ich geh davon mal aus dass Finn der Vater ist oder?" Rachel: " Natürlich ist es Finn. Ich habe mich nicht vom besten Freund meines Partners schwängern lassen!" Quinn verzog kurz das Gesicht und atmete tief durch. Rachel bemerkte sofort dass sie eben etwas zu weit gegangen war. Quinn hatte in der Zwischenzeit regelmässig Kontakt zu Rachels Adoptivschwester Beth. Das sie damals von Puck schwanger wurde hatte ihr lange zu schaffen gemacht. Rachel: " Entschuldige bitte. Das hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen. Es tut mir leid." Quinn: " Ist schon ok, es stimmt ja was du sagst. Ich war damals echt bekloppt. Also, Finn weis es oder nicht?" Rachel: " Doch er weis es, er war dabei als ich beim Arzt war. Ich möchte einfach noch warten bis klar ist das mit dem Kind alles in Ordnung ist. Deswegen bitte verrate nichts. Ausser Dir wissen nur unsere Eltern und Mr Shue und Ms Pilsburry davon. " Quinn: " Hör mal Rachel, ich werde niemand etwas sagen wenn ihr das nicht möchtet. Aber dir muss klar sein dass du das Spiel nicht mehr lange zocken kannst. Bald wird es offentsichtlich sein. " Rachel: " Klar, dank dir für deine Verschwiegenheit," Quinn: " Rachel, lass dir von mir einen Rat geben. Mach nicht den gleichen Fehler wie ich damals. Du hast einen super Partner an deiner Seite und eure Eltern stehen auch hinter euch. Ich würde gerne die Zeit zurückdrehen und Beth behalten aus heutiger Sicht. Glaub mir, es gibt nichts schöneres als sein eigenes Kind im Arm zu halten. Wenn damals nicht Puck sondern Finn wirklich der Vater gewesen währe hätte die Geschichte anderst laufen können!" Rachel war bei diesen Worten irritiert, so offen und ehrlich hatte sie mit Quinn noch nie gesprochen. Quinn wollte ihr allem Anschein nach wirklich helfen. Das sie damals ihre Tochter zur Adoption freigegeben hatte schien ihr wirklich weh zu tun. Rachel: " Danke Quinn. Und ich verspreche das ich es bald allen sagen werde, nur ich möchte wirklich noch warten bis wir wissen das alles ok ist mit dem Baby." Nach diesen Worten ging Quinn auf Rachel zu um sie zu umarmen. Rachel erwiederte diese Geste sehr gerne und genoss für einige Sekunden diese Zweisamkeit. Quinn flüsterte ihr noch ins Ohf. ............" wenn du Umstandskleider brauchst oder nen Rat wie man später mit der Kugel auf die Toilette geht, frag mich einfach, ok. Rachel ich freu mich wirklich für euch beide." Die beiden trennten sich voneinander und Quinn ging wieder in Richtung Schulgebäude während Rachel noch einige Momente die später Herbstsonne genoss. Dann machte auch sie sich auf den Weg zurück. Der restliche Tag verlief ohne grössere Zwischenfälle. Ausser das Rachel noch zweimal in Mathematik wie von der Tarantel gestochen rausrannte um sich auf der Toilette zu übergeben. Während der Glee Probe schaute Rachel öfters zu Quinn rüber, diese schien ihr Wort gehalten zu haben. Sie hatte nichts verraten. Als die Stunde rum war und alle im Begriff waren zu gehen bat Mr. Shue Rachel und Finn noch kurz zu sich. Mr. Shue: " Hey ihr beiden, wie geht es euch?" Finn: " Danke der Nachfrage, eigentlich so weit ganz gut, oder Rachel?" Rachel: " Ja, es wird halt nicht einfacher von Tag zu Tag," Mr. Shue:"Das verstehe ich. Ich habe mit Emma gesprochen und sie hätte morgen gegen 14.00 Uhr Zeit für euch. Also wenn ihr wollt nehmt euch die Zeit und sprecht mit ihr. Sie kann euch bestimmt helfen wie es in der Zukunft weitergeht." Rachel;: " Herzlichen Dank Mr. Shue. Das werden Finn und ich machen, versprochen." Mr. Shue: " Ihr müsst es bald auch den anderen sagen, wenn nicht und sie finden es selber herraus gibt das ein riesiges Geschrei!" Finn und Rachel tauschten vielsagende Blicke miteinander aus. Beide wussten das es an der Zeit war es zu verkünden. Aus einer Emotion heraus drehte sich Rachel um und sprach zu den anderen die fast schon den Raum verlassen hatten. Rachel: " Hey Leute, würdert ihr bitte noch einen Moment warten!? Finn und ich müssen euch etwas mitteilen" Santana und die anderen drehten sich zu Finn und Rachel um und blieben stehen. Alle starrten die beiden mit Erwartung an. Quinn sah Rachel direkt in die Augen und nach einigen Sekunden des Blickkontacktes nickte sie leicht in Richtung Rachel und nahm auf einem Stuhl platz. Der Rest der Gruppe tat es ihr gleich und nun warteten alle sitzend. Rachel ergriff noch einmal das Wort und nahm Finns Hand. Er rückte noch einen Schritt näher an seine Frau heran. Rachel: " Also, was Finn und ich sagen möchten ist...." Britany:" ......das du vom Mars bist, stimmts Rachel?? Ich wusste es!" Santana beugte sich zu ihrer Freundin rüber und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange ohne ihr auch gleichzeitig dezent den Mund zuzuhalten. Im ganzen Raum war ein leichtes Gelächter zu vernehmen. Rachel war dadurch völlig verunsichert und blieb mit ihrem offenen Mund stehen. Jetzt war es Finn der die Initative übernahm. Finn: " Nein Leute, es ist uns wirklich wichtig. Bleibt bitte einen Moment ernst ok?!........Rachel und ich werden ELTERN!" Man konnte bei allen Mitgliedern der New Directions die Wirkung dieser Worte am Gesicht ablesen. Ausser Quinn und Mr. Schue verdrehten alle die Augen oder starrten Rachel mit offenen Mund an als ob sie wirklich ein Alien vom Mars währe. Der ganz normale Wahnsinn... thumb|left|278px|Quelle: GoogleDie Reaktionen wahren sehr unterschiedlich. Britany wahr die erste die überhaupt etwas sagte. " Heist das jetzt das Rachel nicht vom Mars kommt sondern vom Saturn. Ich habe nämlich gehört das nur Frauen vom Saturn Kinder mit Menschen bekommen können!" Santana und Puck machten leichte Anspielungen die nicht sehr kreativ wahren. Kurt ging direkt zu Rachel und Finn rüber und stellte sich direkt vor ihnen hin. Er betrachtete Rachel einige Sekunden intensiv um dann lauthals zu verkünden: " Ich hatte es doch geahnt, bei dem was du die letzte Zeit in dich hineingestopft hattest. Ich habe gestern noch zu Blaine gesagt das du entweder schwanger bist oder eine unbekannte Zwillingsschwester haben musstest! Und du Finn, wir zwei haben echt noch ein Wörtchen miteinander zu reden, wie kannst du deinem Bruder so etwas verschweigen!?" Rachel und Finn schauten recht bedröppelt drein und waren völlig verunsichert jetzt. Rachel schaute hilfesuchend im Raum umher und tatsächlich kam Hilfe.......von Quinn! Sie stellte sich direkt vor die beiden und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Sie legte einen Blick auf der Eis hätte gefrieren lassen. Sie atmete tief durch bevor sie loslegte. " Sagt mal seit ihr noch alle dicht? Die beiden haben eben euch, ihren Freunden gesagt das sie Eltern werden und ihr habt echt nix besseres zu tun als blöde Kommentare abzulassen und sich darüber aufzuregen warum sie erst jetzt damit rausrücken. Kommt euch evt mal der Gedanke das die beiden warten wollten bis sie wussten das es dem Kind gut geht? Oder die Angst die man aushalten muss bis man sich öffnen kann. Glaubt mir, ich spreche aus Erfahrung! Ich hätte echt gehofft das nach der Geschichte mit mir ihr ein wenig mehr Feingefühl hättet. Und du Noah hälst besser ganz die Klappe, da kommt ohnehin nur heiße Luft raus! Also anstatt hier blöd rumzunöllen sollten wir uns für die beiden freuen und ihnen unsere Hilfe anbieten, die werden sie brauchen können. " Nach dieser Gardinenpredigt von Quinn waren alle still und schauten verschämt auf den Boden. Sam und Mercedes lösten sich als erste aus ihrer Starre und fanden ihre Stimme wieder. Sam: " Finn, Rachel. Ihr beide habt in diesem Sommer so viel für mich und Mercedes gemacht. Es währe nicht nur unfair sondern auch unmenschlich wenn wir nicht auch euch beistehen würden. Also, egal was, ihr könnt auf uns zählen!" Mercedes: " Ja, wenn ihr nen Babysitter braucht oder Babyklamotten. Sagt einfach Bescheid. ok?!" thumb|Sam Quelle: Google Jetzt kam auch Artie zu der kleinen Gruppe hinübergerollt. Er nahm die Hand von Quinn und schloss sich Mercedes und Sam an. Wenn Rachel und Finn Unterstützung benötigen ist er dabei. Er währe bestimmt der schnellste Windel und Breichenbringer weit und breit. Nach und nach zeigten auch die anderen Directions ihre Hilfsbereitschaft. Nur Puck und Sugar blieben am Schluss noch einsam am anderen Ende des Zimmers stehen. Sie wirkten etwas unsicher und verlegen. Quinn: " Was ist mit euch beiden? Sprache verloren oder wie?" Sugar: " Nein, es ist nur....... Puck: " Es ist nur, naja letztes Mal habt ihr bei Quinn und mir nicht so reagiert. Ich finde das irgendwie gemein. Nicht das ich dir das nicht gönne Finn, glaub mir es gibt nichts schöners als wenn dich so ein kleiner Mensch ansieht." Finn: " Kann eventuell daran liegen das beim letzten Mal ihr ein Märchen aufgetischt habt, oder ? Ich glaube gerade du solltest echt still sein!" Quinn: " Ey Puck jetzt mach echt mal einen Punkt. Damals war es echt ein wenig anderst. Spring doch über deinen Schatten. Und dir Sugar gebe ich einen Rat. Noah ist ein Großmaul, ein liebes Großmaul zwar aber ein Großmaul halt. Lass dich nicht zu sehr von ihm beeindrucken. Im Inneren ist er nämlich ein kleines Kind das gerne den Starken spielt. Wenn du ihm ab und an die Zähne zeigst hast du es mit ihm viel leichter! Also, seit ihr jetzt dabei oder nicht?" Noah und Sugar schauten sich einige Sekunden lang an dann legte Puck seinen Kopf wie schon öfters in den Nacken und legte sein cooles Grinsen auf. Puck: " Dann wollen wir mal nicht so sein oder? Aber eins sage ich euch, Onkel Noah wechselt keine Windeln! Wenn ihr aber jemand braucht der dem Kleinen was auf der Gitarre vorspielt sagt Bescheid.!" Er ging mit Sugar Hand in Hand nun rüber und umarmte Finn und Rachel herzlich. Alle standen nun um die werdenden Eltern und lachten und und unterhielten sich. Tina:" Rachel, wo wir schon mal dabei sind, was wird es denn?" Rachel: " Also, ahhhh so hundertprozent wissen wir es nicht. Ich wünsch mir einen süßen kleinen Jungen." Finn: " Och, ich hätte auch nichts gegen eine kleine Prinzessin einzuwenden Schatz!" Puck: " Nie im Leben, das gibt den nächsten Star Quaterback von Lima. Glaubt ruhig Onkel Puck der kennt sich aus!" Alle verdrehten lustig die Augen als Puck dies äuserte. In einer Ecke des Chorraumes stand mutterseelen allein Will und beobachtete die Szene. Erst jetzt bewegte auch er sich nach vorne, dabei klatschte er kräftig in die Hände und lachte. Will: " Toll, ich wusste das ihr füreinander da seit. Das ist die Gruppendymnamik die wir brauchen. Ich würde sagen wir machen für heute Schluss und lassen Finn und Rachel ein wenig Ruhe. ´Machts gut und denkt dran, morgen haben wir den Chorraum schon eine Stunde früher. Also wer kann ist bitte pünktlich eine Stunde früher da. Ausser den Cherios, ich habe Sue nicht dazu bekommen euer Training zu verkürzen.Gute Nacht allerseits.!" Der Raum leerte sich und auch Will ging nach Hause. Er war für heute geschafft aber auch stolz auf seine Kids. Das letzte halbe Jahr hatte für alle mehr als genug Stress und Aufregung gebracht. Rachel und Finn hatten sich fast getrennt, Sam wurde angeschossen, Blaine in Frankreich operiert und sie hatten mit einer tollen Vorstellung Vocal Adrenaline bei den Sectionals geschlagen. Natürlich zählte das Glück mit Emma für Will dazu. Aber nichts destro trotz freute er sich so langsam auf das Ende des Jahres. Endlich etwas Ruhe und Kraft tanken denn Ende Januar hieß es für ihn und die New Directions auf nach Hawai zu den Nationals. Dank der Fördergelder von Sue und einigen Spenden in den letzten Wochen war bereits das Hotel und die Flüge gesichert. Will uberkamm bei dem Gedanken an die Nationals ein kleiner Schauer, hatten sie doch beim letzten Mal so unglücklich das Finale verpasst. Er stieg gerade in sein Auto und wollte schon den Schlüssel umdrehen um den Motor zu starten da bemerkte er einen Fussgänger der gerade am Parkplatz vorbeikam. Woher war dieser Junge Will bekannt? Er brütete einige Momente darüber bis es ihm wieder einfiel! Der Junge war damals mit dabei als Will Dave auf dem Parkplatz traf. Will war sich ganz sicher, der Junge hieß glaubte er Michael oder Marcel. Er stieg wieder aus dem Auto aus um den Jungen zu folgen. Er brauchte einige schnelle Schritte bis er ihn auf dem Gehweg einholte. Er rief beide Namen da er jetzt doch nicht zu hundert Prozent sicher war welcher der Richtige war. Als er Marcel ausgerufen hatte blieb der Junge abrupt stehen und drehte sich zu Will um. Er schaute ihn direkt an und Will tat das gleiche. mit ihm. Marcel :" Jo Mann, was gibt es?" Will: " Du warst doch letztens mit Davd Karofsky und den anderen Jungs hier auf dem Parkplatz, oder? Hast du mitbekommen was mit ihm passiert ist.?!" Marcel: " Ne, bin doch nicht mehr auf der Schule hier. Was interessiert mich was mit Dave oder sonst jemand hier passiert. Ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit ins Diner, also sagen sie was sie wollen!" Will merkte wie in ihm eine gewisse Wut hochstieg. Entweder war dieser Bursche kalt wie Eis oder er meinte das echt was er sagte. Er überlegte einige Sekunden bevor er die nächsten Sätze sprach. Will: " Du weist also nichts darüber das Dave momentan im Koma liegt nachdem er zusammengeschlagen im Park gefunden worden ist?" Marcel: " Nein Man, was soll der ganze Scheiß hier. Ich habe ihm nichts getan und wenn er nicht weiß wie viel er saufen kann ist das doch nicht meine Schuld!" Will: " Davon das Alkohol im Spiel war habe ich eben keinen Ton gesagt!! Also raus mit der Sprache oder soll ich gleich die Polizei rufen. Freut bestimmt deinen Boss sehr wenn einer seiner Mitarbeiter in so etwas verstrickt ist.!" Bei Marcel waren urplötzlich Schweißperlen auf der Stirn zu sehen. Er suchte händeringend nach einem Ausweg aus der Situation. Er kaute nervös auf seiner Lippe und vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Will: " Also, was ist?? Du weist was! " Er griff in seine Hosentasche und holte sein Handy raus. Die drei Zahlen die er wählte waren unschwer zu erraten. Will: " Hopp, spuck was aus oder ich drück den Wählen Knopf!" Marcel: " Nein, bitte nicht. Ich kann wirklich nichts dafür, dass waren die anderen. Ich habe wirklich nur dabei gestanden!" Will: " Wobei dabei gestanden? Mein Gott wir haben nicht ewig Zeit! Also, wer hat was wie mit Dave gemacht?!" Marcel: " .........Wir haben ihn auf dem Parkplatz fertig gemacht, er ist doch jetzt auch so ein heißer Bruder geworden. Naja am Anfang waren es nur ein paar blöde Sätze wie " Kanns du überhaupt noch sitzen oder im Winter brauchst du keine langen Unterhosen.". Dann kammen Sie und Dave wurde etwas selbstbewusster und meinte wir sollen uns alle verpissen! Naja da haben wir angefangen ihn zu schupsen und irgendwann ist Dave abgehauen. Wir sind hinterher und im Park haben wir ihn dann erwischt. Er hatte sich angefangen zu wehren und Simon einen mächtigen Schwinger versetzt. Danach ist Simon ausgetickt und hat angefangen sich mit Dave richtig zu prügeln. Irgendwann ist David gestürzt und liegen geblieben. Er könne nicht mehr aufstehen meinte er. Simon hat das genutzt und setzte sich direkt auf Daves Bauch. Er holte aus seinem Rucksack zwei Flaschen Whiskey raus und wir anderen haben David festgehalten während er den Whiskey ihm in den Mund laufen lies. Nach 20 Minuten war Dave dann so zu und lallte nur noch. Dann sind wir alle verschwunden." Will: " Und habt ihn einfach liegen lassen!! Unglaublich, ist Dir eigentlich klar das Dave fast gestorben währe. Es ist noch nicht mal sicher ob er jemals aufwacht und wenn ja ob er überhaupt fähig ist alleine aufs Klo zu gehen. Du kannst Dir sicher sein das Konsequenzen auf Dich und deine Kumpels zukommen. Wo habt ihr überhaupt den Alkohol her gehabt?" Marcel: " Von Samuel, er hat sich einen gefälschten Ausweis besorgt. Wir wollten noch auf eine Party eigentlich!" Will: " OK, ich glaube ich habe genug gehört. Hau jetzt besser ab sonst passiert vielleicht noch was!" Das Glück der Tüchtigen thumb|left|248px|Quelle: GoogleAm nächsten Tag machte es sofort die Runde das Will die Jungs gefunden hatte die für Daves Zustand verantwortlich waren. Direkt nach der Begegnung mit Marcel hatte Will zuerst die Eltern von Dave sowie Emma angerufen. Gemeinsam waren sie auf das Polizeirevier gefahren und Will erzählte dem Officer alles Wort für Wort wie er es erfahren hatte. Noch in der selben Nacht wurden Marcel und 4 weitere Jungs vorläufig festgenommen. Allerdings konnte man Simon leider nicht erwischen. Er musste einen Tipp bekommen haben denn auf seiner Arbeitsstelle an der alten Tankstellen war er nicht erschienen. Man war aber ständig auf der Suche nach ihm. Will war etwas erleichtert, auch wenn dieser Erfolg Dave erstmal nicht weite half. Seine Eltern bedankten sich trotzdem herzlich bei Will, ob sie selber noch Anzeige erstatten wollten wussten sie noch nicht. Ihnen war es wichtiger das es Dave hoffentlich besser ging. Auf dem Weg zu Miss Pilsburry Büro fragte Rachel Finn ob er denn diese Jungs kenne die dabei gewesen sein. Finn: " Zwei waren letztes Jahr noch in der Mannschaft aber die anderen beiden mussten schon ein Stück älter gewesen sein. Die kannte ich nicht mehr? " Rachel: " Sei ehrlich, hättest du so einen Mist auch gemacht?" Finn: " Ganz ehrlich! Ich weiß es nicht. Bis vor zwei Jahren habe ich selber Kids in Mülltonnen gesteckt oder in Klos eingesperrt aber jemanden so fertig machen. Nein, ich glaube das hätte ich nicht fertig gebracht!" Rachel schaute ihren Freund etwas schräg von unten an. Das war nicht die Antwort die sie zu 100 % erwartet hatte. Aber immerhin war Finn wirklich ehrlich zu ihr gewesen. Sie waren vor dem Büro mit seinen durchsichtigen Wänden angekommen. Finn klopfte aus Anstand kurz an und beide traten ein. Miss Pillsbury saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und putzte gerade irgendetwas darauf, als sie die beiden jedoch bemerkte legte sie es sofort weg und begrüsste Finn und Rachel. Emma: " Hi, schön das ihr die Chance war genommen habt. Setzt euch bitte." Rachel: " Hallo Miss Pilsburry. Wir finden es toll das sie und Mr. Shue uns so helfen wollen. Danke schon mal dafür." Finn: " Ja, wir hätten nicht gedacht das unsere Umwelt so darauf reagiert. Es hilft uns echt viel!" Emma: " Sagen wir es mal so, als Quinn damals schwanger war haben viele Menschen nicht richtig reagiert. Warum und weswegen ist im Nachhinein nicht mehr wichtig. Wichtig ist nur das man euch jetzt die Unterstützung gewährt die ihr braucht." thumb|left|Quelle : GoogleFinn: " An was hatten sie konkret dabei gedacht?" Emma: " Ich gehe jetzt mal davon aus dass ihr das Kind behalten wollt?!" Rachel: " Ja. Finn und ich haben darüber lange gesprochen. Wir ziehen das durch." Emma: " Das finde ich toll, und eure Eltern wissen davon?" Finn: " Ja, meine Mum und Burt haben zwar etwas geschockt geguckt als wir es gesagt haben aber sie waren schlussendlich happy." Rachel: " Bei meinen Dads war es ähnlich. Sie meinten dass sie bei jeder Entscheidung die wir treffen voll und ganz hinter uns stehen. " Emma: " Das war sehr gut und richtig das ihr so etwas frühzeitig sagt. In den meisten Fällen trauen sich die Paare es nicht ihren Angehörigen es rechtzeitig davon zu erzählen. Also von dieser Seite scheint keine Probleme zu geben." Rachel: " Was meinen sie könnten sonst noch Probleme auf uns zukommen?" Emma: " Hmm, ihr dürft auf jeden Fall nicht unterschätzen das ihr dann die Verantwortung für einen Menschen tragt und für ihn sorgen müsst. Das bedeuted auch privat zurückstecken, nachts aufstehen und füttern oder wickeln. Euer Leben wird sich von Grund auf ändern! Ich will euch keine Angst machen aber das wird so oder ähnlich Realität werden!" Rachel und Finn schauten sich beide an, die Worte von Emma hatten sichtbar Spuren hinterlassen. Ob sie sich wirklich bewusst gewesen waren was auf sie zukommt als sie die Entscheidung getroffen haben?! Emma " Ah und noch etwas. Rachel, dir muss klar sein das die Reise zu den Nationals für dich sehr anstrengend sein wird. Du wirst dann hochschwanger sein. Eventuell kann es sogar sein das dir der Arzt verbietet zu fliegen wenn die Schwangerschaft etwas ungünstig verläuft!" thumb|left|300px|Quelle: GoogleRachel: " Nein!! Das geht nicht! Ich muss mit zu den Nationals!" Finn: " Jetzt beruhig dich Schatz, Miss Pilsburry meint doch nur das es möglich währe. Du wirst sehen, alles wird gut und du wirst bei den Nationals genial sein! Ganz sicher." Emma: " Richtig Rachel, bitte nimm das nicht zu wichtig. Wenn wirklich alles gut geht ist es kein Problem das du an den Nationals teilnimmst." Rachel war durch die Worte sichtlich wieder etwas aufgebaut. Sie begann leicht zu lächeln und ihr Körper entspannte sich merklich. Finn legte ihr zärtlich den Arm um und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn. Beide bedankten sich herzlich bei Miss Pilsburry für die offenen und ehrlichen Worte und verliesen danach das Büro. Finn musste nun zum Basketballtraining und Rachel hatte noch zwei Stunden Mathe vor sich. Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und gingen ihre eigenen Wege. Der restiche Tag und auch die Woche verlief ohne grosse Aufregung und Probleme. Selbst Sue war in letzter Zeit sehr "friedlich" im Bezug auf Will und den Glee Clubs. Es kammen zwar ab und an kleinere Beleidigungen aber nichts im Vergleich zu dem was sie früher an Intrigen und Hasstiraden losgelassen hatte. Vor allem Finn und Rachel schienen seit der bekannt gewordenen Schwangerschaft völlig aussen vor was Ärger mit Sue anbelangte. Die beiden waren gewiss nicht unglücklich über diesen Zustand. Es ging sogar so weit dass Sue Rachel in einer abgepassten Situation auf dem Gang einen Zettel zusteckte mit mehreren Adressen von guten Frauenärzten mit Spezialgebiet Geburt. Als Finn am Freitagnachmiitag vom Basketballtraining kam standen vor der Kabine drei Personen. Zwei Erwachsene und ein kleines Mädchen. Finn kannte die beiden nicht und dass kam ihm sehr merkwürdig vor darum ging er direkt auf die kleine Gruppe zu und sprach den Mann direkt an. Finn: " Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Mr. Karofsky:" Bist du Finn Hudson?" Finn: " Ja, wer will das wissen?!" Mr. Karofsky: " Wir sind die Eltern von David und das ist seine kleine Schwester Angie. David ist heute morgen aufgewacht." Finn:" Das ist doch wunderbar ( er dachte bei sich trotzdem warum sie ihm das sagten). Mr. Karofsky:" Er hat sogar einige Sätze sprechen können, Seine rechte Körperhälfte ist momentan aber noch gelähmt, Er kann sich an nichts mit dem Vorfall erinnern, Er hat uns aber gebeten einigen von euch etwas zu sagen. Unter anderem Dir und Rachel Berry." Finn: " Mir und Rachel? Was denn? Entschuldigen sie bitte diese Reaktion aber Dave und wir waren keine "Freunde". Im Gegenteil, wir hatten eher Stress miteinander." Mrs Karofsky: " Ja, das wissen wir. Aber genau deswegen wollten wir mit Dir reden. Dave möchte sich bei Dir, Rachel,Kurt und dem Rest des Glee Clubes entschuldigen! Er meinte er habe in der Vergangenheit so viel falsch gemacht. Könntet ihr bitte alle morgen mittag gegen 14.30 im Krankenhaus sein- Sag bitte auch Mr. Shue Bescheid, Wir sind ihm wirklich sehr dankbar für alles was er für uns getan hat." Finn war im ersten Moment sprachlos als er das hörte, Dave möchte sich bei uns entschuldigen. Er dachte kurz an all die Geschichten zurück die er oder der Glee Club mit Dave erlebt hatten, Die Geschichte im speziellen mit Kurt hatte er da noch gar nicht direkt auf dem Schirm, Nach dieser kurzen Pause war Finn aber wieder bei der Sache. Finn:" Wir werden gerne kommen wenn das ihrer und Daves Wunsch ist, Versprochen," Mrs Karofsky:" Vielen Dank. Das wird David riesig freuen." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedeten die Karofskys sich von Finn und er ging zum duschen in die Kabine. Rachel wartete schon ungeduldig später auf ihn als er als Letzter der Mannschaft vom Duschen kam. Rachel: " Na Schatz, heute hast du uns aber warten lassen, wir sind doch noch bei meinen Dads später eingeladen," Finn:" Ich weis Maus, aber mir ist vorhin was passiert das muss ich dir erzählen. Du wirst es nicht glauben. Hast du zufällig die Telefonnummer von Mr. Shue?" Rachel: " Warum brauchst du die Telefonnummer von Mr. Shue?" Finn: " Erkläre ich dir gleich zuhause. Komm lass uns fahren, ihr freue mich mal so richtig auf den Gemüseauflauf von deinen Dads." Die beiden fuhren gemeinsam nach Hause. Auf der Fahrt dorthin erzählte Finn ausführlich von seiner Begegnung mit Daves Eltern. Rachel war ebenso wie Finn sehr überrascht stimmte ihm aber auch zu dass man morgen gemeinsam ins Krankenhaus erscheinen werde. Der Rest des Abends genossen die beiden beim Essen bei Rachel zu Hause. Sie diskutierten sogar schon über mögliche Namen und die Farben in welchen sie das Kinderzimmer streichen würden. Gegen 23.00 Uhr verabschiedete sich Finn von Rachel und ihren Dads um selber nach Hause zu fahren. Er streichelte Rachel noch zum Schluss über den Bauch und meinte amüsiert " versprech mir deine Mum heute Nacht nicht zu sehr zu ärgern ok?!". Rachel gab ihrem Freund einen langen Kuss an der Tür und schaute ihm nach bis das Auto an der nächsten Kurve verschwunden war. Das reine Gewissen Wie gewünscht waren die New Directions sowie Will und Emma am Samstag MIttag gegen 14.00 Uhr am Krankenhaus. Rachel hatte den halben Vormittag damit verbracht allen Mitgliedern von dem jetzigen Termin zu erzählen und die Reaktionen die sie meistens zu hören bekommen hatte waren ähnlich wie ihre eigene und Finns gewesen. Was wollte Dave Karofsky ihnen alle sagen, diese Frage stellte sich jeder der Anwesenden. Sie fuhren in einzelnen Gruppen mit dem Fahrstuhl auf die Station wo Dave lag. Als sich alle vor dem Zimmer gesammelt hatten fragte Mike auf einmal wo überhaupt Kurt war?! Sie schauten gemeinsam Blaine an der allerdings völlig unbeeindruckt da stand und antwortete. Blaine: " Ich weis es nicht. Nachdem Rachel uns vorhin angerufen hatte meinte Kurt auf einmal er müsse weg und er würde uns alle hier im Krankenhaus treffen. Bisher habe ich ihn aber noch nicht gesehen. Vielleicht kommt er noch" Will: " Naja, wir sollten nicht auf Kurt warten. Wenn er noch kommen sollte wird er uns schon finden, Ich würde sagen wir gehen jetzt nacheinander in kleinen Gruppen rein damit Dave nicht zu lange angestrengt wird, Rachel, Finn, Blaine ihr seit die Ersten," Die Drei gingen mit mulmigen Gefühl auf die Tür zu. Rachel griff zur Klinke und drückte sie herunter. Das was die Gruppe dann zu sehen bekamm erstaunte jeden........... thumb|left|308px|Quelle: Google Da saß Kurt bei Karofsky am Bett. Rachel, Finn und vor allem Blaine fielen fast die Kinnladen runter als sie die Szene sahen. Kurt: " Hi Leute, kommt doch rein, Dave und ich sind eh fertig oder?" Dave: " Ja." Kurt: " Wundert euch bitte nicht wenn Dave abgehackt und nicht in ganzen Sätzen spricht. Durch die Lähmung fällt ihm noch das Sprechen sehr schwer. Also Dave, ich wünsche Dir alles gute." Mit diesen Worten verlies Kurt das Zimmer und lies seine Freunde mit Karofsky alleine. Blaine schaute seinem Partner mehr als arwöhnisch hinterher. Als die anderen Directions Kurt alleine aus dem Zimmer kommen sahen war auch bei ihnen die Verwunderung groß. Rachel ging zu dem Stuh auf dem vorher Kurt gesessen hatte. Finn und Blaine stellten sich dahinter. Alle schauten Dave mit grossen Augen an. Finn: " Hallo Dave, wie geht es Dir?" Dave: " Gut, rechter Arm taub. NIchts festes essen." Finn: " OK, ähmm deine Eltern sagten du wolltest uns etwas sagen. Also wir sind hier." Dave: " Ja, sagen es tut mir leid Finn.Hänseleien, verstellt.. Wollte nicht wahrhaben. Verzeih mir bitte." Bei Karofsky bildeten sich Tränen und man sah ihm an das ihn die ganze Sache sehr mitnahm und anstrengte. Er schaute jetzt direkt Blaine an und streckte seine linke Hand ihm entgegen. Blaine verstand die Geste und reichte auch ihm die Hand. Die Stimme von Karofsky wurde jetzt noch undeutlicher da die Tränen im nun die Wangen herunterliefen. Dave: " Es tut mir so leid, Kurt und Dir, Leben Hölle gemacht. Ich Riesenarschloch. Kurt toller Freund." Er kämpfte mit den Worten sichtbar. Es quälte ihn das er augenscheinlich nicht so argumentieren konnte wie er wollte. Immer wieder schlug er mit seiner linken Faust auf die Decke und gegen seinen Kopf als ob er damit die Wörter dazu bringen konnte seinen Mund zu verlassen. Blaine setzte sich neben ihn auf den Bettrand und nahm seine Hand ruhig in beide Hände. Blaine: " Hey Dave, ich verstehe dich. Rege dich bitte nicht weiter auf. Natürlich verzeihen Kurt und ich Dir. Jetzt werde erst einmal gesund dann können wir in Ruhe über alles reden. Ich werde auf jeden Fall Kurt davon erzählen, er wird sich mit Sicherheit freuen. Dave:" Habe Kurt erzählt, ich .AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH David Karofsky bäumte sich kurz in seinem Bett auf als ob er eine spitze Nadel abekommen hätte. Dann sank er wieder zurück in die Lacken und das Zimmer war von einem grellen Pfeifkonzert erfüllt das von den verschiedensten Geräten her rührte. Rachel: " DAVE!?!?!?!?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Durch die Tür stürmten Menschen in weißen Kitteln und Rachel, Finn und Blaine wurden unsanft nach draussen befördert, Der Mann der zuerst reingestürmt kam kniete über Daves Körper und drückte seinen Brustkorb immer wieder rytmisch und beatmete ihn alle 25 Sekunden per Mund zu Nase- Die New Directions standen völlig verängstigt und ratlos vor der Tür. Jeder fragte sich was ist mit David?! Das Grab David Karofsky war wieder in ein schweres Koma gefallen. Wie die Ärzte nach mehreren Untersuchungen herausgefundne hatten, verstopfte ein Blutgerinnsel Davids linke Hauptschlagader und er erlitt dadurch mehrere starke Schlaganfälle. Die Mediziner waren bei der jetzigen Ausgangslage nicht sehr überzeugt davon das David jemals wieder aufwachen wird. Man ging davon aus das er bis an sein Lebensende in einem Bett liegen wird und künstlich beatmet werden musste. Als seine Eltern die schreckliche Diagnose bekammen brachen beide aus Verzweiflung zusammen. Warum es zu dieser dramatischen Verschlimmerung gekommen war konnte keiner mehr mit Gewissheit sagen. Laut den Ärzten ist eine solch auftretende Komplikation zwar selten aber keineswegs unüblich. Natürlich machten sich Finn und die anderen beiden grausame Vorwürfe dass sie schuld an Karofskys Zustand sein da er ja in ihrem Beisein den Anfall bekommen hatte. Mr Shue und die anderen Mitglieder der New Directions versuchten zwar vor allem Rachel wieder aufzubauen aber sie lief die komplette nächste Woche depressiv und lustlos durch die Schule. Zu allem Überfluss machte ihr nun die Schwangerschaft immer mehr in Form von Übelkeit und Schweißausbrüchen zu schaffen. Am Donnerstag hielt es Finn nicht mehr aus, er war es leid entweder gar keine Antwort oder eine pampige von Rachel zu bekommen. Nach der Schule schnappte er sich Rachel kommentarlos und fuhr mit ihr fort. Auf die Frage von Rachel wo er denn bitteschön mit ihr hinwolle kam von ihm nur ein kurz angebundenes " wirs du schon sehen"! Nach kurzer Fahrt hielten sie vor dem städtischen Krankenhaus. Rachel schaute mehr als irritiert als Finn ihr die Tür öffnete und meinte, " bitte steig aus". Rachel: " Was wollen wir hier Finn?" Finn: " Du wirst hier endlich deine Schuldgefühle los und hoffentlich wieder ein normaler Mensch weil sonst flippe ich aus!" Rachel: " Was hast du vor Finn?!" ENDE TEIL 1, to be continued in "Top of the World - Teil 2 :: http://de.fafiktion.wikia.com/wiki/Top_of_the_World_-_Teil_2 Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Zwei Teilige Geschichte Kategorie:LoveStory